vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
October 2008
Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 Starts 7:00 AM, Wednesday, October 1st, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fourth quest! In today's quest we look into the facts and legends behind the Coyote! Coyotes and their yipping calls are synonymous with the "Wild West". No Western movie is complete without their cries in the distance, and southwestern art is full of the iconic representation of the coyote. Despite being such an integral part of the image of the west, the coyotes' range is not limited to the desert and mountains of the southwestern US. They inhabit a wide spectrum of habitats, and can be found as far north as Alaska and all the way down into Central America. For the fourth day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the interesting world of the coyote! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Coyote Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fourth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4! The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. MyHorseAwesome 3:07 2. StrawberryGirl 3:16 3. Acefangs 3:27 4. fonna 3:45 5. Roo 3:57 6. DizzySkyJump 3:58 7. MellowMoz 4:10 8. SoakinUpTheSun 4:15 9. iSirius 4:22 10. SoraKairiGirl 4:36 11. drmommiecool 4:40 12. superstarclaire 4:43 13. adhishrocks 4:43 14. Ashrocks 4:49 15. DiamondDeb 5:19 16. CynAnne 5:28 17. NeonMagicJazz 5:28 18. hobowendy 5:31 19. MermaidMelusina 5:45 20. Danny 5:48 Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Thursday, October 2nd, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our fifth quest! In today's quest, we explore the world of a creature commonly associated with twilight, the Bat! Bats, one of the most misunderstood and "villain-ized" members of the animal kingdom are fascinating creatures. First of all they are flying mammals, which sets them apart from the crowd. Secondly, they use echolocation to find their food, and thirdly, they are just plain spooky looking! This makes for an exciting fifth day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment where we will be exploring the interesting world of the membrane winged animals, BATS! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Flying Fox Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your fifth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5! The first 18 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. DizzySkyJump 3:07 2. Antjewel 3:27 3. StrawberryGirl 3:43 4. CynAnne 3:51 5. MellowMoz 4:18 6. BlueStormy 4:58 7. Cindi-Lu 5:09 8. Ashrocks 5:28 9. santalb 5:33 10. Guest12500 6:03 11. JoyArlene 6:16 12. superstarclaire 6:28 13. MyHorseAwesome 6:31 14. KeeleyT 6:51 15. wildsplashstone 6:54 16. KatiaKat 6:57 17. Animal_Cracker 7:04 18. SoraKairiGirl 7:31 Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Friday, October 3rd, 2008 Our epic journey continues with our sixth quest! In this sixth day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will explore the creepy, crawly, insect sized world of spiders! Halloween images almost always include spiders. They are one of the most "creepy" symbols of this holiday. For most people, a sudden encounter with a spider or its sticky web can cause a heart-stopping fearful reaction anywhere from raising mild goose-bumps to causing someone to run screaming from a room. These eight-legged critters, and their uncanny ability to make us shudder, are largely misunderstood, and despite the fact that spiders are the classic way to say "BOO," they are beneficial insects. Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Twilight Collection, the Spider Pin! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Perhaps most importantly, this is your sixth step toward achieving Twilight Enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6! The first 19 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. Future 1:49 2. Tomorrow 2:34 3. sunday_monkey 2:46 4. CynAnne 3:03 5. Roo 3:04 6. StrawberryGirl 3:12 7. Cindi-Lu 3:16 8. drmommiecool 3:33 9. MellowMoz 3:55 10. iSirius 3:55 11. tracksunnygirl 3:57 12. InfiniteSadness 4:01 13. SoakinUpTheSun 4:07 14. fonna 4:33 15. SoraKairiGirl 4:39 16. DiamondDeb 4:46 17. KatiaKat 5:06 18. Danny 5:07 19. Rainbow.Alley 5:13 Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7 '''Starts 7:00 AM, Saturday, October 4th, 2008' Our epic journey continues with our seventh quest! In this final day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will prowl around famous legends and stories behind shape-shifting! The concept of "shape-shifting" is not a new concept, and also is not just confined to primitive peoples. It is found throughout history in popular childrens-stories, legends, myths and lore. In today's quest, you will receive the Twilight Enchantment Wolf pin, which allows you to assume the shape of a wolf! You will be able to acquire more Twilight Enchantments as they become available! Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the Twilight Wolf Enchantment! For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of October. Note: Additional wolf colors will be available later today for this exciting enchantment! VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7! The first 25 to finish with the fastest times: ' 1. StrawberryGirl 2:22 2. CBGal 2:58 3. SpaceAce 3:13 4. CynAnne 3:16 5. Spikey_Hair_Boy 3:36 6. Skittles 3:37 7. acebulldogalex 3:37 8. DizzySkyJump 3:39 9. wondermanforever 3:46 10. Glowz 3:46 11. Gamerfrank 3:51 12. CuteMagicalgirl 4:01 13. millsfan 4:04 14. Juliana 4:07 15. MermaidMelusina 4:10 16. laurasfriend 4:10 17. MellowMoz 4:12 18. Catt 4:19 19. rayguy-dude 4:19 20. adhishrocks 4:28 21. AbercrombieGirl 4:34 22. Cindi-Lu 4:40 23. BriarOtter 4:42 24. HyperActiveKing 4:42 25. SwanPrincess 4:49 Twilight Crystal Mist '''October 4th, 2008' Something magical has just appeared in Merlin's shop! You will not want to miss the new Twilight Crytal Mist Enchantment! Beta Host Games and New Halloween Shop! October 11th, 2008 The new Halloween shop will open after the host game. Many of the items that will be in the Halloween shop are being previewed in the Host game. The "Purple Flickering Pumpkin" is a host prize this month, and will not be for sale! Items will be added to the Halloween store all evening! Beta Host Games and New Halloween Shop! October 11th, 2008 The Halloween store is open, and new items are arriving every hour today! Watch for Host games throughout the month, the "Purple Flickering Pumpkin" host prize, and more! VFK Columbus Day Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Sunday, October 12th, 2008 - 10:00 PM Pacific Time, Monday, October 13th, 2008 Columbus Day, October 12th, celebrates the anniversary of the date that Christopher Columbus landed in the Americas in 1492. This day is observed not only in the Americas, but also in Spain. Columbus was born in Genoa in 1451 and had a rather controversial and high profile career. On our quest today, we will explore the interesting history of Christopher Columbus, his discoveries and his life. Your reward for completing the VFK Columbus Day Quest is 1,000 credits and the Columbus Day Pin! VFK Columbus Day Quest The first 20 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. fantasyphillip 2:19 2. StrawberryGirl 2:28 3. greatmeyay 3:04 4. Gamerfrank 3:10 5. Adam_rocks 3:10 6. CynAnne 3:21 7. Starz 3:52 8. MellowMoz 3:58 9. Roo 4:10 10. Helena-Rocks 4:10 11. FusiaLittleWater 4:25 12. Tomorrow 4:27 13. IcePunkPrincess 4:49 14. Dark_Flower 4:52 15. CuteMagicalgirl 5:03 16. MermaidMelusina 5:10 17. Jonaline 5:46 18. bluebonnet 5:54 19. Pascualina 6:04 20. iamabigdisfan 6:07 Trading Clothes! '''October 12th, 2008 Many clothing items will be tradable beginning at Noon (Pacific Time). It will also be possible to sell some of the clothes back to the stores, the resale value will be set at one half of the original price. This is done to reduce the potential for unfair trades. Watch for the in-game announcement! Halloween Mummy Costume! October 12th, 2008 The Mummy costume will arrive in the Halloween shop at 3:00 PM Pacific Time! Watch for an in-game announcement! Spooky Forest Guest Room! October 13th, 2008 To start off Columbus day, a Spooky Forest guest room will be arriving in the Halloween shop at 7:00 AM Pacific Time! Beta Host Game! October 15th, 2008 The second Beta Host Game will start in 10 hours, at 5:00 PM Pacific Time! Beta Host Game! October 17th, 2008 The third Beta Host Game will start at 3:00 PM Pacific Time! VFK Ghost Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Sunday, October 19th, 2008 - 10:00 PM Pacific Time, Monday, October 20th, 2008 Ghost stories have a long history and date back to ancient times. There are many people who claim to have seen ghosts and even more that are skeptical. Ghost stories originate in many different cultures and are a popular topic of folklore and legends. On your quest today, we will explore some of the spooky, scary and often unexplained world of ghosts! Your reward for completing the VFK Ghost Quest is 1,000 credits and a Crystal Ball Claw! VFK Ghost Quest The first 11 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. CynAnne 2:58 2. MellowMoz 3:06 3. Gigabitorange 3:25 4. Meyall 3:28 5. Tomorrow 3:40 6. iamabigdisfan 4:16 7. greatmeyay 4:19 8. Catt 4:19 9. Asherin 4:24 10. Dragon_Slayer 4:31 11. CuteMagicalgirl 4:33 Halloween Shop! '''October 19th, 2008 More Halloween costumes will be arriving this afternoon in the Halloween Shop. Check your in-game broadcasts for exact time. Halloween Corn Maze! October 23rd, 2008 Our Halloween Corn Maze will open at 6:00 PM Pacific Time. Each day there will be a new maze with new awards! Every hour you will be eligible to receive a new award for going through the corn maze, however, you can go through the maze as often as desired. The awards are random, and today's awards are either 20 credits, 40 credits, 60 credits, 100 credits, or a Bubbling Cauldron! First Corn Maze Winners! These are the first winners of the Cauldron in the first corn maze! ''' 1. PinkPrincessOrange 2. fungirlAye 3. zapmaster 4. TomFoolery 5. princessmadiro 6. TrackSpookyElement 7. Guest610933 8. KellySue 9. flamanette 10. JumbleBee 11. NikolaTesla 12. Cindi-Lu 13. pinktinkanne 14. MiniPirateRyan 15. GentleBob 16. SurfsUpDude 17. cosmicsweetangel 18. PrincessBlueSecret 19. MozToo 20. Guest18417 21. MCR_Anime_Great_Sophia 22. Tomorrow 23. CuteStarPluto 24. DudeTommyBoy 25. PeterPanBoy 26. Guest292255 27. lilnavygirl 28. Queenie Beta Host Game! '''October 24th, 2008 The fourth Beta Host Game will start at 5:00 PM Pacific Time! VFK History of Halloween Quest! 7:00 AM Pacific Time Sunday, October 26th, 2008 to 10:00 PM Pacific Time Monday, October 27th, 2008 What do you know about Halloweens past? This spooky holiday has a history dating back to ancient times and has been celebrated by many peoples over thousands of years. The day started as a celebration of the year's end and was considered a time when the spirits could walk among the living. In later times, this day was part of Hallowmas, a three day holiday including All Saints day. Even though the celebration has its roots in ancient festivals, it is a Christian feast day which honors the saints. On your quest today, we will explore the ancient and more modern history of Halloween! Your reward for completing the VFK Ghost Quest is 1,000 credits and the Ghost Costume! VFK History of Halloween Quest! The first 21 to finish with the fastest times: ''' 1. IceBlissfulSuite 2:30 2. Gsterg 2:46 3. redshoe 3:12 4. CynAnne 3:19 5. MellowMoz 3:19 6. Grumpy 3:19 7. Normala 3:24 8. SuperAwesomeScott 3:30 9. SwanPrincess 3:36 10. LedZep 3:40 11. Guest24701 3:42 12. WeepingHollow 3:43 13. icywater_princess 3:45 14. BlondeThunderEdge 3:55 15. HulaMoonGirl 4:13 16. Lady_Alison 4:16 17. millsfan 4:24 18. osmello 4:27 19. blackroger 4:34 20. StrawberryGirl 4:39 21. wildsplashstone 4:40 HOST Hide & Seek '''October 27th, 2008 Rumor has it that starting today and until Halloween, you will find HOST_Fin and HOST_Harmony hiding somewhere in the game. In-game messages will tell you when to start looking. When you find the HOST, you need to walk up to them and say "I found a HOST, Trick or Treat!" The first player to find the HOST will receive the purple flickering pumpkin! HOST will announce when they are hidden again. Happy Halloween, trick or treating has now started! October 31st, 2008 Halloween Trick or Treating has started! To play, simply enter any public room and say: Trick or Treat! Saying trick or treat only counts once per room, and if you trick or treat enough you may receive a special prize!